fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Laoni
-- Otherarrow (Talk) 10:21, January 19, 2013 Gallery Order I admit, this is kinda a unwritten rule, but since you are uploading all the concept art, I figured I'd tell you. Sprites, whether they be icons, battles sprites, etc, should always be either first or last in the gallery. Having artwork, sprite, artwork just looks sloppy and unorganized. I hope you understand.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah! Thank you ^_^ New here, so I wasn't sure. I'm sorry for causing you extra work! I'll be more careful from now on- Laoni (talk) 15:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for any trouble. My nitpicking aside, thank you for uploading all of that concept art, and welcome to the wiki. I hope you have a good time.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :No trouble at all ^_^ If I messed up with my attempts to help out with the image moving, I'm sorry again! Not a problem on the concept art, I've still got the art of the rest of the characters from Awakening, and then the Weapons and Event Scenes to add (Best to add them to the chapter they appear in and the characters they feature?) so I'll probably be uploading for a while yet XD Thank you! :D -Laoni (talk) 16:19, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I think with events and the like, we usually add them on the pages of the characters they feature. As for weapon concept art, this may be silly to ask, but could you have each weapon separately? We do have a page for each, after all. Of course, if that isn't doable, I understand, you can just put the concept on all the pages.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:26, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, having seperate weapons will be really easy to do. To give you an idea, here's the page for Glass and Brave weapons (These are my scans, which I'm chopping up to make the concept art for the pages you've been seeing) http://i1322.photobucket.com/albums/u565/Wheelyramp/scan0067_zpsf3c69f81.jpg As you can see, they're all easily set really distinctly from one another, and it's like that the whole section. There's one set of weapons I don't know the name of, unfortunately, which is the dragony looking set down the bottom of this scan http://i1322.photobucket.com/albums/u565/Wheelyramp/scan0066_zpsd08e6eed.jpg Other than that, I know the name of every one of the weapons there ^_^ -Laoni (talk) 16:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, OK, that works out well them. As for the dragony ones, yeah, I think it would be best to wait until we can ID them. Again, thanks for the help.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:36, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::If it helps, the Dragony-looking weapons are actually the Skill-imbued Weapons, from left to right: Sol, Luna, Vengeance and Astra. --AstraSage 15:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thank you very much! bit sick ATM, but I shall upload these into their right spots soon ^_^ -Laoni (talk) 03:03, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Categorization Oh goodness me, I completely forgot. Please remember to categorize your images as you upload them. You can just add Category:Awakening Images to the upload description to categorize them instantly. I probably should have mentioned it much much much sooner. Now we have all these images to categorize... Sorry!--Otherarrow (talk) 17:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I categorized all the images uploaded so far. I am really sorry that this slipped my mind. But, again, thank you.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Ahh, I didn't see this messge until now! D: So sorry! I'm done uploading now (That's all the character concept art except Sallya, Say'ri, Azur and Cynthia, who I forgot to scan, so I'll catergorise the ones I haven't yet. Again, really sorry ^_^;; -Laoni (talk) 17:55, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not your fault. Like I said, I really should have mentioned it first thing, but it slipped my mind. If anything, I should be apologizing even more to you. Sorry again.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:59, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it, I'm sure you've been worked off your feet with all the new Awakening news, and I have uploaded a massive amount of images over these past few hours, so it's understandable things slipped your mind. I'll have to upload the weapons and event scenes tomorrow, it's 5am where I live, so I should be getting to sleep XD I might be able to get some scanning time in again in a few days, so I could maybe get ahold of portraits for the bosses and Awakening new classes (They have small portraits in the Profiles section, semi cut off at the sides, of every boss, class and NPC in the game), confession images, storyboard concept art and/or the Spotpass/DLC card icons like in this screenshot: ::http://serenesforest.net/fe13/img/spot_ira.jpg ::So if you have a priority out of those, just let me know and I'll be sure to scan them first for you! Oh wait, not quite done, I remember now that I have some Risen concepts too-Laoni (talk) 18:11, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm. Well, I think we do have that Ira screenshot up, and I think it's put on her page with the rest of the art, but at the very end of that "section" due to it being from the latest game. However, since all the SpotPass returning characters reuse art, I wouldn't consider it a very high priority. As for the rest, yeah, any order you see fit to upload is fine. Anywho, thanks for all the help, be sure to get some good sleep and all that.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Small(ish) Request? Since you're scanning the artbook, can I ask you to scan Cynthia's artwork so I can fix her leg and Naga's so I have a better quality image to work with (had to do a lot of manipulation to get the one we currently have and I'm still not sure about aspect ratio)? I would really appreciate it. Are You Serious (talk) 00:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Of course, it might be a few days though (I have limited access to a scanner v_v, but I know I'll get access in a few days) but i'll put it on the list to scan when I do get access again! Also, for Naga, would this image help? I haven't cropped it from the page yet or anything, but this is from the Event Art section : : http://i1322.photobucket.com/albums/u565/Wheelyramp/scan0072_zpsbad505a6.jpg : Also, thanks for cleaning up the weapon images I posted! I only have access to the XP version of Paint which...doesn't do so well with cleaning it up. -Laoni (talk) 01:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, but it's a bit on the small side. And no problem about the weapons Are You Serious (talk) 00:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh that's the aspect ratio from my Photobucket, it downsized all my scans. The actual size of that image is about 18inch squared. I quickly cropped it out for you (got guests over, which is why I'm so poofy ^_^;;) -Laoni (talk) 01:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::: :::::Thank you so much! Are You Serious (talk) 01:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::No probs! If you need it even bigger I'm pretty sure there's a full page art version I can scan when I can too ^_^ -Laoni (talk) 01:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Uploading new versions of images. Aivass Remuras wanted me to tell you that instead of uploading a new file, if what you are uploading is the same file type and subject matter, you can just upload over it. There should be a "upload new version of this file" link on the file pages. It's not really that big a deal, and keep up the good work. Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to also add that I'm very impressed with the quality of the scans you dug up! I'm equally perplexed with myself as to why I didn't come over here sooner to thank you for such a great job you're doing! Thanks! =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 04:19, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I feel I owe you an apology. I'm very sorry. I had no idea this much discussion was already happening about related stuff on your talk page after only three days here! I didn't even check though, so my bad. It's got to be some kind of record!...Again, sorry. I'm really looking forward to seeing what you can find next! =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 04:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :It's no trouble, like I said, I'm still pretty new to Wiki editing, so any hints and tips are appreciated XD And you don't need to apologise Aivass, not a single harm was done XD Good to hear my scanner's nice though! I have a few more event scene arts scanned up, but I don't know the context behind a number of them, so I'll probably upload them as I encounter what they are, but they're mostly locations like the Ferox Border Fortress art I uploaded a few days ago. I should be able to do some more scanning tomorrow, and I'll be going in this order (In case I have to stop before I scan everything) Cynthia's Official art -> Character concept of Tharja, Say'ri, Aversa, Cynthia and Azure -> Profile section, which has the in game portraits of all the characters, bosses and generic units -> Confession scenes -> Storyboard concept art. Then basically the only 'new' art left in there, are the icons for Spotpass and DLC characters, which isn't really new -Laoni (talk) 04:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::For uploading and categorizing images, there's a fast and easy way to categorize them: If you categorize the images (the way you normally do) in the comment box before you click "upload", the image will be categorized and ready to go on whatever page straight away. I thought it might be helpful to mention. Sometimes, it can be a pain to upload the image, go back to the file page and then categorize it afterwards. I credit Semajdraehs for bringing this to my attention some time ago. Really helps. In any case, thanks a TON for what you have done so far!--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Small Inquire: What about the Mounts' concepts? Good evening, and thanks for all the work in cropping the Classes' concept arts from the Knight of Iris Artbook, but there's a small thing that has been bugging me from browsing them: You see, something cool I found about the attention to detail in them is the fact that, in the case of Mounted Classes, the designer even made sure of designing the Mounts to fit their Riders, from the Great Knight's Fully-armoured Horse to the Ceremonial Garb of Falcon Knight's Pegasus, which kinda makes it a shame that both the Paladin's and the Bow Knight's only got showcased because they had to be cropped with the Male design... So, I know this is pretty much putting extra work in your plate, but is it possible if you can also get separate crops of the mounts to show how they complement their riders for the Classes that didn't? AstraSage 01:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) To add to this, is any artwork of the griffons? Are You Serious (talk) 03:08, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure to both of these requests! I ended up cropping them out as I didn't think people would be interested XD. I'll get to work on it when I have the chance ^_^ -Laoni (talk) 05:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Portraits Can you scan portraits for Cynthia and Jerome? Are You Serious (talk) 02:56, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I've got them scanned, just didn't have a chance to crop yet XD Should be coming later tonight ^_^-Laoni (talk) 05:59, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Class Portraits This may be a bit silly to ask, but I noticed that you uploaded male and female portraits of some classes, but only male of others, so does each gender neutral class have a portrait for both genders, or is it all males with a few having female variants? Not getting into male only or female only classes of course.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:50, January 28, 2013 (UTC) : It seems to be all males with a few female variants, I cut out all the portraits of that section (Expect for the Villagers/Old Hubba) and yeah, some classes got both male and female portraits, but mostly they got male portraits only for gender neutral classes. I don't have the game, so my theory is that those with female portraits are either important, but generic, NPC enemies in cutscenes, generic bosses, or, from a small bit of the Infinite Divine Weapons DLC I saw, the Warlords have generic class portraits, so the female portraits might be from the female Warlords. -Laoni (talk) 12:27, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah alright. Thanks. I've heard that the Warlords use the Risen version of the portraits, but I wouldn't know. Still could be what you said as well.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:16, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::You guys'll find out soon though, only a week until the NA release now, I'm sure someone'll speedrun through the game to find out where the male and female portraits are used XD I myself have to wait until the bundle I imported comes in, so unfortunately, I don't think I can provide much anymore now that the Artbook's basically all done ^_^;; At least, for Awakening XD Yeah, they do use the Risen portraits, and specifically, the Female Swordmaster and Dark Knight were used in the opening cutscene to it. Here's a video of the DLC (Not capture card, but still quite nice quality considering) ::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTXbjuKm-h4 ::::-Laoni (talk) 15:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Alright. Thanks for all the help btw!--Otherarrow (talk) 17:26, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Higher Quality image/Locations images? Hey, can you scan a higher quality version of this? Also, are there anymore location images? Are You Serious (talk) 22:58, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Sure~ And yeah, there are, they're in the Event scene stuff, looks like one of Plegia's capital, the Mila Tree place I can't check the name of (In the middle of a chapter right now ^_^;;), what might be the fort you take in Valm before fighting Yen'fay (Yen'fay's map is where I'm at at the moment) : http://s1322.beta.photobucket.com/user/Wheelyramp/media/scan0071_zps7178879f.jpg.html : ^The captial and the fort : http://s1322.beta.photobucket.com/user/Wheelyramp/media/scan0070_zps911fac14.jpg.html : ^The Tree : http://i1322.photobucket.com/albums/u565/Wheelyramp/NonoTiki_zpscbbc1790.jpg : ^And the Tiki Nowi scan for you~ -Laoni (talk) 06:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm going to place holder images for now for if/when you to make more scans Are You Serious (talk) 09:41, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Image Modification Request Is there any way you could merge the FE12/FE13 Avatar's full artworks/1st and 2nd portraits into one image for our featured images on those respective articles? Like how we have the featured image set up on FE13 Morgan's page? That would be so awesome. I look forward to seeing what you could put together. Of course, we would still keep the individual parts for the pages, again like on Morgan. Thanks!--Aivass Remurias (talk) 00:33, April 28, 2013 (UTC)